


So It Begins

by Aya Ravensong (thMaddHatter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mudblood, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, blood purist thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thMaddHatter/pseuds/Aya%20Ravensong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 boys meet on a train. The rest is history.</p>
<p>Short one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Begins

Sirius stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express with a detached boredom that he was far too familiar with for an 11 year old. The different families milling about and sending farewells to their children was a little more interesting than some of his family's racist ramblings, but only just. Much like with his family, he wasn't paying much attention to them anyways, so much as getting lost in his own head.

He was wondering what Hogwarts would be like. He'd heard plenty about it from his cousins over the years, but secondhand, it always felt more like a fairy tale. Now he'd actually be able to go there and he was very excited. He knew far better than to express it outwardly, lest he be punished for lack of decorum, but that didn't take the excitement away.

Mostly, he thought he was just eager to get away from his horrid mother. She was a banshee of a woman and cruel as they come. The mere thought had Sirius absently turning his face into a frown.

Luckily, he was interrupted from such negativity as his own family by the sound of a boy clearing his throat rather loudly. He turned his blank stare upon him and found himself confronted with a boy about his own age standing in the doorway to his compartment. He looked rather meek and was wearing some worn muggle clothes beneath a slightly too large robe. He had a large scar across his face, but he was otherwise a fair looking boy with light brown hair and golden honey colored eyes.

Within the half second that Sirius had looked at him, his brain had already begun judging the boy in his mind, the way that his family had ingrained into him.

He had no recognizable physical traits, so definitely not from any Sacred 28 bloodline. Although, the clothes gave that away immediately anyhow. His robe wasn't perfectly fitted, and actually seemed a bit old--likely a hand me down--so he clearly didn't come from money either. That meant no pureblood lineage at all. However, if he was wearing a hand me down robe, that meant there was at least some magic in his blood, so not mudblo-muggleborn either, despite the muggle clothes. So he was likely a half bloo-

"Pardon me," the boy interrupted his quick analysis, easily brushing aside any judgments--that Sirius reminded himself were meaningless anyways. "Do you think I could sit with you?"

Sirius wasn't given the chance to answer because in the next moment, the boy was shoved out of the way and onto the floor of the compartment.

"So sorry, mate!" a dark skinned boy with wild hair apologized loudly. The grin on his face didn't look very sorry, but he immediately went in to help the other boy off the floor. "All Peter's fault, it is," the new boy rambled on, gesturing over his shoulder to another boy hovering just outside of the compartment. This third boy was squat and round with blond hair neatly trimmed into a preposterous looking bowl cut. "Couldn't control his trunk. Sent us both flying down the corridor when he tripped on... I dunno, something!"

He turned around to grab his friend's trunk and loaded it right up onto the rack above the seat opposite Sirius. He asked the first boy for a bit of help and he complied easily. They loaded another trunk that was posh looking and engraved with a large "P" on the side, then grabbed a rather plain trunk that stated R.J. Lupin. The second boy went and practically dragged his friend into the seat beneath their trunks and plopped down beside him.

The first boy stood in the middle of them all for a moment, looking confused. He glanced at the other two, then over Sirius. His eyed darted back up to his trunk, then back to Sirius with a bit of an apologetic smile. It would appear that he at least had the decency to acknowledge that just barging in there had been rude. He went and sat across from Peter, beside Sirius and with quite a bit of distance between them.

"I'm James, by the way," the second boy announced with far too much enthusiasm. "Potter, that is. This here's Peter Pettigrew. Nice to meet ya!" Peter nodded shyly.

"Remus Lupin," the first boy introduced himself politely. "How do you do?"

"I'm alright, thanks!" James chirped before turning on Sirius. "How about you, then? what's your name?"

Sirius did actually answer, but in that same moment, the train whistled loudly, causing Peter to flinch and masking the sound.

"What was that?" James asked. Sirius absently looked back out the window and noticed that there were no more children on the platform, except the ones too young to attend Hogwarts. They were all waving to the crowded windows or trying to rush off to the floos and apparition points before they got too clogged.

"I said, 'It's Sirius.'" He didn't even bother to turn back to the others.

"It's not that serious," James disputed. "It's just a name. Come on, now."

Now, Sirius turned back to them to make sure that James saw him rolling his eyes. He'd heard that or some variation of it far too many times in his life. "No," he argued. "My name _is_ Sirius. Like the star? In the constellation, Canis Major?" Neither Peter nor James seemed to have any recognition of it, but Remus' eyes perked up a little.

"That is quite an interesting name," he stated with interest and not a bit of sarcasm. "I wonder what made your parents pick it."

"It's a family tradition," Sirius informed him. "All the Blacks must be named after something celestial. Apparently, it can't be original either," he added on with a hint of minor annoyance at the idea. "We've been recycling names for generations. I'm Sirius the Third."

The train suddenly lurched to the side, followed by another whistle as it began chugging along the track, gaining speed.

"Wait," Peter finally spoke, voice slightly nasal. "You're a Black? My mother told me all about your family..." He looked a bit fearful at that, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as if afraid Sirius would shoot a dark curse at him at any moment.

"Oh! You're not just _any_ Black!" James crowed as realization hit him. He glanced back and forth between Sirius and Peter, blue eyes wide with even more excitement. "You're _Prince_ Sirius of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black!"

"Prince?" Remus asked quietly, more to himself than anyone else.

"Who'd have thought it, Peter?" James elbowed the shorter boy roughly. "Me and you in the company of royalty? Aren't we special?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. He'd forgotten how annoying it could be meeting non Sacred 28 wizards. They were either mockingly or with amazement calling him a prince. There was no in between. Usually it depended on the family. Some still respected the nobility of the Ancient and Noble Houses. Others found them unnecessary and all but obsolete. This was especially so, considering the Blacks were the only one left and that they had a history of being so anti-muggle that it was to the point of being extremists. That set them quite at odds with the majority opinion on the matter. Sirius often bumped heads with his family members because he didn't feel the same way.

Sirius genuinely couldn't tell if the boy was mocking him or not.

"But he's a dark wizard!" Peter whisper shouted. "He's evil like that Lord What's his name!"

Sirius absolutely was not evil. His parents may have agreed with the Dark Lord Peter had mentioned, but he didn't. He actually thought muggle things were rather interesting, and the idea of ruling over--or just killing--them was absolutely barbaric. He knew better than to speak up against his parents, but the thought of these kids who barely knew him thinking he was just the same was infuriating.

"He's not even a proper Lord!" Sirius grumbled indignantly. "And I am _not_ a dark wizard!"

"Of course you are," James cut in. "Your whole family is-"

"I am _not_ like my family! They're all _crazy_!" he cried across the compartment, making Peter flinch again.

“Alright,” James placated. "No need to shout."

Sirius crossed his arms and huffed loudly, but settled down, looking back out the window at the passing landscape.

He couldn't believe he'd actually said that out loud. Of course he'd felt that way for a very long time, but he'd never been able to state it outright that way. He could almost feel the phantom bruises from the beating he'd receive if his mother ever heard him saying such things.

But... How would she ever know?

She wasn't there. She wouldn't be at Hogwarts either. Neither would his father, nor his brother. His eldest cousin Bellatrix had just graduated, so thankfully she'd be gone. She was just as crazy as the rest of his family if not slightly more so.

Her 2 younger sisters would be there though. Andromeda was one of the 2 people in his family he could ever trust. The other being his Uncle Alphard. The youngest cousin Narcissa, wasn't nearly as crazy as her eldest sister, but was much too obedient and submissive to the family to ever trust. Much like Sirius' own brother, Regulus.

There would also be a plethora of children from the other families in the 28 that would be in attendance at Hogwarts. If word of what he'd said ever got out to one of them--or Narcissa--it would certainly make it back to his mother.

That meant he had to make sure that word never got out.

"They wouldn't be very happy with you if they heard you say that, would they?" Remus asked quietly.

 Sirius looked over at the boy pensively for a moment, wondering how her managed to work that out. Solemnly, he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, then," James soothed. "It's not like _we're_ going to tell them." He chuckled at the thought.

James hadn't stopped smiling once since the moment Sirius first saw him. The prince couldn't fathom what the boy was so happy about, but he couldn't help but find it comforting anyways, allowing himself to relax a little.

He smiled back at him gratefully, glad when he saw Peter glance at James, then nod. He turned back to Remus and saw the shy boy smiling at him encouragingly as well. Then, he just knew that it was the start of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
